


They're Sending Me Off Soon

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure how it rates?, Oneshot, also it's during the war, but it's not very explicit, oh well, there's kind of mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peggy and Lorraine's relationship came about and ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Sending Me Off Soon

Lorraine Davis had never been one for secrecy. She'd always been known as the girl who stirred up trouble back home, and she hadn't minded it a bit. Although she never really intended to make trouble for anyone, it just sort of... happened. More than anything she was headstrong. She knew what she wanted and she went after it. She didn't have time for games. She had always been impatient. She didn't like waiting around for things to happen... and when the war happened, she wasn't gonna sit around and wait for it to be over. She wanted to help, and she wanted to join up. Her parents hadn't wanted her to, of course, but that had never stopped her before -they knew that. Even so they tried talking her out of it. But her brother, Frankie was allowed to go to war, and he was even younger than her, she didn't see why not. If she were to see such a reason, her parents certainly weren't going to bring it into focus.

So she signed up, easy. A lot of the guys didn't like her... a couple did, but she never liked 'em back. She knew what she wanted, and always went after it, and she had never really wanted men. Women however... she'd had a bunch. Some of 'em great, some less so. She didn't mind so much. She liked new experiences, and new girls were new experiences... which she liked. Some girls didn't like it so much, especially because once they were experienced, she didn't have so much interest in them except for a "See ya Honey." and a wink as she walked out the door. Of course, sometimes she 'experienced' a couple of girls more than once, but she never really wanted anything else, holding hands or writing letters... she always told them that. Just a little experience together, she did her best to be clear about it. But a lot of them just didn't get it, or they thought she was joking and they begged her to be with them in a relationship. But she'd never wanted anything like that, and she didn't have patience for anything she didn't want. 

This sort of thing was especially easy when she got to the WACs, women usually told her when they liked her, and she didn't really want to refuse any. New experiences she figured... none could really hurt. And it was usually the cute ones that talked to her anyway. She wasn't gonna let them miss the chance to 'experience' her either, although she was always pretty clear (she thought) that that was all she wanted. Sometimes that was what they wanted too. It was every girl's right, in her opinion. That was... until Peggy Carter. Now, she'd heard about Carter before. What with lesbians being rampant in her circles, and openly 'cause of the war, well... it wasn't like she hadn't heard the name... or the physical descriptions. She'd always thought that Carter would be a lovely experience, but she didn't dwell too hard on it, there were plenty of girls to experience yet, so she figured she wasn't gonna get hung up on hooking just one. At least, that's what she'd figured before she met her. But eventually, she did. 

It was at that point that she decided that this Carter woman was an experience she couldn't miss, especially because she was English... she could return home, never to be found again, also her voice sounded like rich molasses, and she'd love to hear it during an experience... that voice would be an experience in itself. And so, it began. Lorraine had made her decision. This tall, cute brunette with a voice to bring any soldier to their knees and the command of well... someone who was definitely above her rank was an experience she would have, no matter the difficulty. She'd heard that this Carter had had some girls, so it wasn't like she wouldn't have any interest anyway. It had to work, right?

And so, the next day she approached her. Though a little nervously, which was strange. She guessed it was because Carter was so new, so different. She was doing the pursuing for the first time in ages. If she messed this up she'd lose Carter forever... Well, at least the experience Carter could give her... and that she could give Carter. She saw Carter behind some tents, smoking and looking like she walked out of a Hollywood picture. Elegant as anything, and not at all like she'd barely slept. How did she do that? Lorraine shook her head, and tried to focus. She prepared herself with more anticipation than she ever had in her life, but before she could speak, Carter interrupted her.

"I've heard about you." She remarked, and then exhaled. The accent seemed to fluster Lorraine as she never had been before. Well, she'd heard the voice... the accent... commanding, attractive, spellbinding... but not from this close. Not with this scent... she could breathe in the perfume, the cigarettes, a bit of gunpowder... and she could feel a slight warmth radiating from her body. And because it was so cold, or maybe because of the noise around them, Carter had even leaned in a little. It was maddening. Perhaps this was what it was like for all the other girls. She told herself she was being ridiculous, but she could feel her knees buckling.

"What have you heard?"  
"You're a heartbreaker." Peggy replied with her lovely voice, she punctuated the sentence with a smile. Lorraine bit her lip.  
"Oh really? Well, whatdya know?" she replied shakily, she inhaled a bit of smoke that Peggy had exhaled as she spoke. She shuddered, and even though she told herself she was just cold, she knew it wasn't only the weather.  
"You're not as smooth as I thought you'd be."  
"What?" Lorraine swallowed nervously, "I uh, I ain't usually that smooth. I mean I uh..."  
"So, are you here to seduce me or something?" Peggy teased, grinning.  
"No, no, I'm not uh... why would I be...?" Lorraine almost couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth... She was headstrong. She always got what she wanted, and here was this... this woman.

"Oh my God." Peggy looked at her with wide eyes suddenly. Her elegance gone. She chucked her cigarette to the ground and quickly stomped on it with some clumsiness and she blushed. "You're seducing me?"  
"Well I was gonna..." Lorraine admitted.  
"Me?" She tried to laugh, but it came out sounding strange and nervous, "But I..."  
"Ya don't like girls? Look, I ain't forcin' nothing." Lorraine mumbled, feeling defeated and embarrassed. It was just that all the girls talked about her, and she'd thought...  
"It's not that, but me?"  
"Whatdya mean?" Lorraine found herself becoming increasingly confused and decreasingly nervous.  
"Me? You want to sleep with me?"  
"Yes." she nodded.  
Peggy's cheeks got redder, and she licked her lips. "I thought the girls only hit on me when they were desperate." she admitted, "I mean there aren't many..."  
"Girls only hit on you when they're brave."  
Peggy gasped.

"So, whaddya say? No strings attatched or anythin'?" Lorraine found herself regaining composure with Peggy's steady decline in elegance and the ability to keep the heat out of her face.  
"Alright." Peggy surprised herself and Lorraine. She'd never thought of herself as a first option before... a good option... a brave option. She was somewhat flattered, and she also liked the idea of a 'no strings' kind of deal. That was what she kind of wanted at the moment, even though she hadn't really thought about it before. She'd been flat out... tired, and kind of bored. She'd signed up to do good, help people, and she was getting nowhere. Not with these meatheads. She wanted to actually make a difference, but she felt like she'd just been standing there, ignored, and useless. And it might actually be just what she needed to let of some steam... and this girl seemed just as good as any other... if not better. Actually, better. Much, much better. No strings attached, and looking at that little mouth... those legs... Couldn't hurt at all.

And it didn't. The first time they 'experienced' each other was pretty good. Lorraine really knew what she was doing, and Lorraine said she had nothing to complain about, especially not with Peggy's voice. Peggy felt flattered and pleased, and a great deal turned on by the praise. That night they shared a tent, and Peggy woke up with Lorraine's arms around her. It was different and strange, and she felt a little vulnerble... but ultimately it was nice. She liked it. Lorraine had said 'no strings attached' and she was true to her word. She sometimes laughed with Peggy, and they complained to each other a little more than usual, but she never asked for anything more... until one crappy day. Lorraine had been thrown into the mud for saying something 'innapropriate' to one of the male officers... Peggy was sent to clean her up, and that had certainly been her intention. Until they got caught between tents, sluggishly being tripped up in the parts that were difficult to navigate... until both were covered in mud. Even at this point Peggy thought that they'd done what they'd done, and it was over... but that was before they had to change in the same tent, and that was before Lorraine walked over and as she untied her tie, some of her bare skin showing beneath the uniform, and whispered, "How about we just make this sex thing a regular thing?"

Peggy decided to agree. They were both vaguely damp and slowly removing uniforms, and... even just seeing Lorraine removing her tie made her realise that she really did miss the what she'd had with Lorraine. Well, not necessarily just that, but what the that experience brought with it. The physicial contact, the intimacy, the vulnerability, the knowledge that someone found her attractive enough to touch in those ways, the cuddling and the waking up next to someone. It really was nice to have, especially is those dull, bleak times. She found it hard to refuse... And before she knew it, Lorraine was kissing her, and she was kissing back, and Peggy found herself moaning and gasping involuntarily... it was a sort of release that she hadn't had in a while. Last time had been fun but... she hadn't really wanted to open up too much. Now she decided, it was going to be an arrangement, so she may as well get comfortable, and Lorraine sure she was very comfortable.

The first night, neither of them said anything about it. Lorraine didn't really talk to Peggy for a while after that. Peggy didn't really know how she felt, she figured Lorraine had only talked to her to make the arrangement, now that they had they... maybe Lorraine didn't really care to talk. It was a little odd, and maybe a little sad. She did quite like talking to Lorraine. Lorraine had been someone she liked to talk to. There were a couple of other girls that were fun enough, but... they didn't smell as good... or... she couldn't quite place it. Maybe they had been flirting. Maybe she liked that, it'd been kind of perfect, half-flirting, sort of joking, and sometimes quite interesting... it had been sort of perfect. But Peggy felt that, well, she was perfect for other things... she didn't want to screw up the arrangement, it was the best release she had around here.

Lorraine found herself worrying what Peggy would think. She really did love talking to Peggy, but now the arrangement solidified a sort of new relationship... something she'd never had before and she didn't really know how to act. She knew she could ask for sex, but that was... well that was different, and they didn't have any rules. She'd never really needed rules before, she'd just played it by ear, but... this was different. She didn't quite know what was expected of her, she'd had plently of time to experience people and it seemed kind of straight foward. You listen for a moan and shiver and you know you've done well. You can even ask, and none of the girls she was with ever minded her asking. But with this... this new thing, she didn't know if maybe Peggy didn't actually want to talk. She said no strings, but now... they didn't really clarify that, and what if the rest of the time was part of it. Should she put on an act? Talk normally? She felt a bit overwhelmed being so clueless. She hadn't felt like this in so long, and she just kind of avoided Peggy for a couple of days. She figured if Peggy had something particularly important to say, she'd come out and say it. But on the third day she made a decision. 

She could see Peggy smoking behind the tents again, alone. She hadn't really seem Peggy alone much lately, and she could barely stand it any more, she was gonns sort this out. Lorraine had always been honest and straighforward, she reminded herself.  
"Hi."   
"Oh, right now? Can I just finish my cigarette?" Peggy asked, flustered when she saw her.   
Lorraine laughed, "Oh, sure, of course. I didn't mean... uh... I mean..."  
"Oh? What did you mean?" Peggy asked.  
"I didn't mean uh... I didn't mean to... I we can still, have sex, but I was just gonna..."  
"Oh." Peggy exhaled as she took it in, blushing. "Do you want to talk? I thought you didn't really want to talk. You've been kind of distant..."  
"Uh, yeah, sorry I uh... I didn't mean to avoid ya. I just uh... I dunno."  
"What?"  
"I've never uh... had any permanent arrangements before, ya know?"  
"I'm not certain I do." Peggy replied curiously, putting out the remains of her cigarette beneath her heel. She suddenly regretted the decision, because now she had nothing to hold, and it felt that Lorraine had suddenly moved closer.

"Well," Lorraine look up at Peggy earnestly, "I gotta say, I never done anythin' with a girl 'cept slept with 'em."  
Peggy lauged, "It seems like you've done a great deal." she blushed more deeply, thinking of the last experienced they'd had together.  
"Well yeah, I mean that, I've done plenty sleepin' but nothin' else... it's always been uh... just like, once or twice... and I just kinda dropped it. And now I guess, I dunno how ya want me to act. Like, if ya wanna talk. Or is that like, weird for you? And do you wanna... I dunno... do stuff? Like, other stuff?"  
"Oh... I see..." Peggy replied slowly, "Would you like to do other things then?"  
Lorraine bit her lip, "I dunno... maybe, if it's okay with you. I mean, it's never been this way before but, maybe?"  
Peggy felt flattered when she finally understood and smiled a little, "Alright, if you like. I haven't had too many relationships myself I suppose. A couple here and there but for me I rarely have the sleeping part. Not that I dislike it, I just haven't met many people as direct as you before." she laughed. It was very attractive and Lorraine found herself melting. It was lovely to hear those words, and they seemed like a kind of odd compliment she rarely got.  
"Good. Thanks, I uh... good. I don't really know how to take this, but if you'll help me a little. Sounds good. I'll do it for sure."  
"Happy to help." Peggy laughed.

"Alright well, walk me through it I guess." Lorraine did her best to be direct as usual.  
Peggy giggled, it was very cute. She'd met plenty of cute girls, but it was a different sort of cute. The other kind of cute was like... sweet, nice, attractive... appealing. This kind of cuteness made Lorraine as if she might explode. It was overwhelming and it filled every inch of her... she felt as if she were filled to the brim with excitement and emotion. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the feeling...  
"Well, you don't really have to... I mean, there isn't a rulebook or anything. You can just kind of do whatever you like, but it doesn't have to be about the sleeping together... and I mean, I like you. I really do, and I'm happy to just, hold you, or if it's cold we could stay together, and we can chat if you like... I guess holding hands and kissing is part of it too."  
"So I could kiss ya?" Lorraine asked.  
Peggy felt her cheeks getting hot, "I don't see why not." 

Lorraine leaned up and pressed herself into Peggy. Peggy tasted like stale cigarettes and warmth and lipstick. Lorraine thought it felt amazing. Peggy thought so too. The warmth and the comfort of Lorraine pressed against her... it was nice. It was like that feeling when you're very, very cold and you haven't been able to shake the chill all day, and then just at the end of the day you finally get into a bed and you finally get away from the chill and you are completely comfortable and warm and it's lovely.   
"Look, so... just because we're uh... doing the relationship thing, we're still on for the sex?" Peggy whispered.  
Lorraine giggled, "Yeah, I hope so."  
"Good."

For the next couple of weeks it seemed to be working out. Lorraine had never had this before, and Peggy hadn't had it for a while. They started talking more and more... even if the girls talked about them. The girls talked a lot more about how often they slipped out together for 'a word.' Lorraine had never felt this... desperate before. She found herself desperate to kiss Peggy, and to hold her hand, and just be with her, and she could. Because Peggy always said yes. Always. It was something she'd never had before, this longing, this desire, and this incredibly attractive Brit who did it all. They kept kissing... secretly holding hands... it was like Lorraine had discovered this new thrill in life, and she'd never realised it existed. She'd never really wanted what couples had before... and if she'd briefly considered stuff like that, she'd certainly never had anyone she'd even vaguely wanted it with, much less been desperate about. 

For a while it had been nice, sweet and comfortable and quite a release. Something she hadn't had for a while... but then, slowly, she started getting as desperate as Lorraine seemed. Before she'd just liked it. She'd liked the way Lorraine looked at her... smirked at her... the way Lorraine had smelled, and felt, and been so warm and soft. But now, well... now instead of being comfortable, sort of longing for the comfort, the release... she understood why Lorraine looked angry when she got pulled away for work. She was starting to feel a little the same, a little frustrated. But she also understood that it was a good thing. She'd wanted this for so long, to be taken seriously, to have some purpose in this dreaded war. For so long she had wanted this... waited for a chance to help out, to actually make decisions and help people. Not just stand there, doing drills, slowly moving from place to place with little to do but just exist. She'd signed up with a purpose and she was excited and happy, but she was starting feel something that made it a little more difficult that it had been. She'd forgotten to be closed off. She'd forgotten why she hadn't wanted to let people in. It had been too long, and now she'd been careless. 

Now she wanted to press herself against Lorraine too. Not just for the release... but for the comfort and the clashing and the warmth... For the absolute connection where they were pushing and struggling against each other because no matter how close they were... it never felt like enough until suddenly they were panting and tired but happy and... it was just so wonderful. She wanted it all, and she wanted it, and she missed it desperately. She missed it, but she knew she couldn't pass up all this work she kept getting... they were slowly preparing her for something big. When she got back they spent more time together than before, but she knew it couldn't last. She tried to tell Lorraine it couldn't last, but she couldn't seem to grasp the concept. She'd just push on and talk about something new, or lean down to kiss her...   
"Lorraine you know I've got to go eventually. They're sending me off soon."  
"Look Peggy, that's nice, you know I love the way your voice sounds. Have I told you that?"  
The first few times Peggy was flattered, and couldn't stop blushing, but now the words felt dull, avoiding, upsetting, "Yes, you have."  
"Well, I like sayin' it just the same."  
"I know."

Eventually Peggy got a date, and she told Lorraine the date, which seemed to be a turning point, leading to a downward spiral. But they'd been on their way for so long. It had started to feel a bit numb. Them being together. Like they just did it out of habit. Lorraine desperately clinging to Peggy, and Peggy letting her. But now this... it solidified the leaving and Lorraine wouldn't stand for it. She cried and she stomped and she yelled. Everyone knew they were at it. Fighting, and upset. Peggy barely said a word. She really didn't know what to say. She felt as if she were just kind of numbly letting it wash over her... hoping she wouldn't have to add anything, that Lorraine would just leave and that would be the end. And, after a day, she did. Lorraine was mad, and upset and she wouldn't talk to her. Lorraine had always been straightforward and gotten what she wanted. Now things weren't working out for her and she wasn't handling it well at all. In a way, Peggy felt glad she was leaving, off to go do things. Make a change, help the war efforts, do some good. She was finally back on track.

She decided, as she packed her bags, that she'd never look back. That was it. There were some nice girls here, but she hadn't really made any other connections. What she'd had with Lorraine was over, she didn't have to worry herself over it and that was that. She was going to get on with it. She'd though she had. It took her a long while, but she really she thought she'd cooled off, forgotten and forgiven. She met Steve and things had been different... nice and safe. Until she met her again. She knew neither of them had handled themselves well. They'd both been petty and unnecessarily harsh. It had been difficult for both of them... she could see it with foresight. But with Lorraine right there in front of her, kissing Steve, she sort of lost it. She hadn't meant to. She was certain Steve wouldn't... do anything like that. But, she couldn't help but take it out on him. Lorraine was gone, and before she'd had time to get any revenge, chat it out, anything like that... She just found herself shooting out those bullets before she'd even thought it through. It was embarrassing really, but she felt, afterward that, most of it was out of her system. She'd forgotten how much it had stung. But now she had Steve, she had helped, and done great things... they were both doing great things. Lorraine would always be a part of her life, a memory, she could see that now, but she felt a little easier now. Those bullets out and Lorraine gone. Much better.

**Author's Note:**

> btw I added a last name for Lorraine because I'm not aware of any other existing, sorry if I'm wrong... hope it's okay, and that you enjoy it~ please let me know what you think!  
> (also in case you didn't know WACs are the Women's Army Corps)   
> Also apologises for any historical inaccuracies, I'm not a great deal aquainted with that stuff, even though I've tried to do some research so... idk. I kind of forgot to do much research for this.  
> Anyway hope it's okay, and that you enjoy it~ please let me know what you think!


End file.
